Guérin de Thurgovie
. . . . . Guérin de Thurgovie . . . . . thumb|260px|Thurgovie, Linzgau, Breisgau. Guérin de Thurgovie, Warinus, Varin, Warin de Thurgovie (Thurgovie), dit l'Ancien, est né vers 730-735 certainement au château de Hesbaye et † le 20 mai 774Ruthard et Warin . Guérin est le frère du comte Cancor de Hesbaye, fils de Robert de Hesbaye (697-avant 764)Annales de Bourgogne, Volumes 13 à 14, Centre d'études bourguignonnes, 1965. . Cancor occupe le comté de Thurgovie de 745 à 754, avant de passer en Brisgau. Guérin de Thurgovie s'installe en Thurgovie''De Clovis à Charlemagne: histoire et généalogie'', Didier-Georges Dooghe, MCD, 2000, p.88. . Guérin est comte de Thurgovie de 754 à 774''The New England Historical and Genealogical Register'', Volumes 107 à 108, New England Historic Genealogical Society, 1953.. Ce que confirme les'' Cahiers de civilisation médiévale''Cahiers de civilisation médiévale, Volume 1, Université de Poitiers, Centre d'études supérieures de civilisation médiévale, 1958.. Warin-Guérin apparaît en qualité de comte de Thurgovie et de Linzgau (764). Il fait poursuivre, capturer, et juger le fondateur du monastère de St. Gall, Othmar de Saint-Gall. Warin-Guérin se marie à Hadellinde, parente d'Hildegarde, l'épouse de Charlemagne et fille d'un duc lombard de Spolète qui se soumet aux Francs. Ils sont tous les deux en 770, les fondateurs d'un couvent de chanoinesses régulières à Buchau. * * * * * * * * * * BIOGRAPHIE . Comte de Thurgovie et de Linzgau (754 et 764) . thumb|220px|Alamans.thumb|220px|Lac de Constance.thumb|220px|Charlemagne et ses comtes.thumb|220px|Le Linzgau, au nord du lac de Constance.thumb|220px|Script de Saint-Gall en 793.[[Fichier:Agr8.jpg|thumb|220px|Le comte et son évêque administrent les Pagi.]] Durant le VIIe siècle et une partie du VIIIe, la Thurgovie fait partie d’un duché de Souabe, ou d’Alémanie, qui est envahi par Charles Martel et par Pépin, et supprimé en 754. Pour en finir avec les rébellions continuelles de l'Alémanie, et pour s'assurer à jamais la fidélité de ce pays, Pépin ordonne la dissolution du duché et l'abolition de la dignité ducale. De sorte que, à partir de l'an 748, l'Alémanie, qui auparavant était regardée comme un État allié, est changée en partie intégrante du royaume franc. A la place des ducs, Pépin institue des fonctionnaires de la couronne, nommés commissaires d'Etat ou messagers du prince. Leur pouvoir s'étend sur l'administration de la province et l'intendance des biens de la couronne, comme aussi sur la surveillance des comtes cantonaux, qui autrefois avaient été subordonnés aux ducs. Les hauts-commissaires ou députés royaux mettent tout en œuvre pour anéantir dans le pays les derniers restes des mœurs et des coutumes des Alamans. Mais, à force d'empiéter ainsi sur les anciens privilèges de la province, ils se rendirent odieux au peuple. La Thurgovie est gouvernée dès 754 par Guérin de Thurgovie, puis par d'autres comtes, dont les domaines comprennent aussi les environs de Saint-Gall et les territoires actuels des cantons d’Appenzell et de Zurich. Il est dit aussi gouverneurCahiers de civilisation médiévale, Volume 1, Université de Poitiers, Centre d'études supérieures de civilisation médiévale, 1958.. Le 6 août 754, villa Aninauua, le comte Rothpaldus donne au monastère de Saint-Gall des biens in pago Duregaugensi, in villa, qui dicitur Richinbach, et in Uuila" et ''in Zibronesuuanga et in Uuangas''et in Tuzzinuuang et in Sclatte et in Puzzinberch et in Uuanzincouo. L'acte est signé sub Uuarino comideWarinus. Le 1er mars 759, Hetti cède à Saint-Gall ses biens in pago Durgaui, in loco, qui vocatur Heidolviswilare. L'acte est signé sub Warino comiteWarinus. Le premier hauts-commissaire institué par Pépin est Guérin de Thurgovie, dit Warin. Primitivement c'est un comte cantonal, et qui, tout en ayant le gouvernement du duché, continue à administrer un canton. Varin apparaît en qualité de comte de Thurgovie et de Linzgau. Selon les Cahiers de civilisation médiévale, Guérin de Thurgovie gouverne, en 764, et pas 754, les comtés alamans du Linzgau et du ThurgauCahiers de civilisation médiévale, Volume 1, Université de Poitiers, Centre d'études supérieures de civilisation médiévale, 1958.. Warinus est encore attesté comme comte en Thurgau dans plusieurs autres chartes du cartulaire du monastère de Saint-Gall: - par un acte du 29 juillet 760/761/763, Stamhaim, Isanhardus vend au monastère ses biens in pago Durgauia, in … Stamhaim, et in … Zezinuilare, et in … Pasnandingas contre un cheval et une épée; - le 03 mai (? 761 ? 767), in villa Ailihecaugia, Theoda cède au monastère tout ce qu'elle possède in pago Durgauia, in vico, qui dicitur Ailihicaugę; - le 11 mai 761, les moines de Saint-Gall concèdent aux frères Erinpertus et Amalpertus en usufruit contre paiement d'un cens les biens à Zozinvilare, sita in pago Durgauia, donnés auparavant au monastère; - par acte daté de villa Vivario, le 26 février 762, Hemmo et son fils Waldgerus cèdent à Saint-Gall tous leurs biens in pago Durgauge, in loco, qui dicitur Cibroneswangas ; - le 17 juin 762, villa Tegarascha, Joto donnent ses biens situés in pago Durgauia, in … Tegarascha ; - le 10 octobre 762, à Wila, Winibertus cède ce qu'il possède in pago Durgauia in loco … Pramacunauia - le 22 décembre 763/764/766, Diotfridus donne in pago Turgauinse in villa, qui dicitur StamheiM, un serf avec sa hoba au monastère de Saint-Gall et me ipsum Teotfridum… in servitium … usque ad diem mortis ; - par un acte du 27 décembre 763/764/766, Otgerus donne à Saint-Gall in bago Turgauninse in villa qui dicitur Wizinwanc] la moitié de l'héritage de son père contre tempus vitæ meae de ipso monasterio accipiam substantiam, id est victum et vestimentum et calciamenta ; - le 8 juin 771/775 (?), Rihbertus vend 25 jurnales de terres situés in pago Durgauginse in villa, qui dicitur Betinauvia contre un serf ; - et enfin le 12 avril 770/771/773/774, à Chuniperteswilari, Chunibertus et sa femme Otsvinda cèdent leurs biens à Chuniberteswilari dans le pagus de ThurgauWarinus . Dans son récit rédigé vers 833, le moine de Reichenau, Walafrid Strabon, décrit Warin comme un comte qui, en son temps (VIIIe s.), a autorité sur toute l'Alémanie. En fait, il n'est parvenu à assujettir au pouvoir du carolingien Pépin le Bref que le territoire compris entre le lac de Zurich et le Neckar, après les tentatives avortées d'autres envoyés francs. Il réussit à s'imposer non tant par l'exercice des pouvoirs comtaux qu'il possède en Thurgovie depuis 754, dans la Bertoldsbaar souabe et dans le Linzgau, au nord du lac de Constance, vers 760/767. Entre les lacs de Zurich et de Constance, il institue, à côté du comté (comitatus) de Thurgovie, le domaine royal (fisc) de Zurich et un district épiscopal entre Constance et Saint-GallWarinus . Le 13 août 762, à Trisgodros villa puplica, deux comtes du nom de Warinus Figurent parmi les nombreux témoins ecclésiastiques et laïcs qui souscrivent l'important diplôme par lequel le roi Pépin, avec sa femme Bertrada, accorde de nombreux biens, dans différents pagi, au monastère de Prüm qu'ils ont fondé, lui confirme des donations antérieures, place le monastère sous sa protection et lui accorde le droit délire l'abbé. * * * * * Comte de Bertoldsbaar ? (767) . D'après une charte datée d'un jeudi en 763/764/766/767, Fiscpah, sub Warino comite, par laquelle Theotram donne au monastère de Saint-Gall ses biens à Cluftirrun, Warinus exerce aussi des fonctions comtales en Linzgau, ainsi que peut-être en Bertoldsbaar, comme l'indique une charte du 18 août 760 ou 762, sub Warino comite, Johannes, évêque et abbé, concédant à titre de précaire à Rodsinda les biens situés à Nordstati qu'elle a donnés à Saint-Gall. Le comte Adalhard est un de ses lieutenants, en 771. Il est comte en Alémanie de Bertoldsbaar (763-775) et du Breisgau''Autour de Fulrad de Saint-Denis'', Volumes 710 à 784, Volume 72 de Hautes études médiévales et modernes, Alain J. Stoclet, École pratique des hautes études (France). Section des sciences historiques et philologiques, Librairie Droz, 1993.. Warin transmet, à la fin de sa vie, au monastère de Saint-Gall toutes ses possessions dans le Bertoldbaar''Schweizerisches Urkundenregister'', Basilius Hidber, Blom, 1863. . * * * * * Saint-Gall (759) . thumb|260px|Abbaye de Saint-Gall.thumb|260px|Othmar de Saint-Gall. Pour réaliser ses projets, Warin confisque des biens abbatiaux, surtout au détriment de l'abbaye de Saint-Gall. le comte Warin de Thurgovie exerce une série d'actes dits violents par les hagiographes de Othmar de Saint-Gall. Il conteste les droits et récupère les domaines spoliés. La mauvaise foi et la violence des propos d'Othmar ne fait qu'irriter le comte. Il destitue l'abbé Otmarhttp://www.hls-dhs-dss.ch/textes/f/F20815.ph Ruthard et Warin. Il fait enlever cet abbé au moment où il se rendait au camp du roi pour se plaindre. Guérin-Warin le fait jeter en prison, et nomme, de concert avec Sidoine, évêque de Constance, un tribunal chargé de juger Othmar de Saint-Gall. Lorsque l'abbé frondeur comparaît devant le tribunal de l’évêque, il est accusé d'adultère, et un témoin, nommé Lambert, moine, vient déposer contre lui. Othmar de Saint-Gall garde longtemps le silence ; enfin, sommé par ses juges de répondre, il dit: Je reconnais que j'ai péché gravement en bien des choses, mais, quant à l'accusation qu'on porte contre moi, j'en appelle à Dieu, qui voit mon cœur et est témoin de mon innocence. Othmar de Saint-Gall est déclaré coupable et condamné à une détention perpétuelle. Il se soumet sans murmure à cette sentence, reconnaissant que toute défense est inutile devant des juges non complices. Il fut d'abord conduit au château de Bodmann, sur le lac de Constance, puis emprisonné dans une île du Rhin, Werd, près de Stein. Là, recevant à peine de quoi se nourrir des mains d'un moine qui lui est resté fidèle, il sanctifie le reste de ses jours par des veilles, des mortifications et des prières, et meurt au bout de six mois, le 16 décembre 759, à l'âge de soixante-huit ans, après avoir dirigé son abbaye durant quarante ans. Il est inhumé dans sa prison, comme un repris de justice, suivant l'usage du temps. Les domaines de Saint-Gall reviennent aux comtés du royaume. Le comte Warin récupère les fermes situées en Thurgovie et dans le canton de Zurich, et l'évêque Sidoine unit le reste aux domaines de la chambre épiscopale. Walahfrid Strabo rapporte que Warinus et Ruadhardus, … tunc temporis totius Alamanniae curam administrabant. L'hagiographe leur reproche d'avoir utilisé leur position pour s'approprier des biens du monastère de Saint-Gall et d'avoir traduit l'abbé Otmarus de ce monastère, qui a essayé de se défendre, devant un concilium, pour finalement l'emprisonner en 759 apud villam Potamum palatio, puis l'envoyer en exil sur l'île rhénane Werd, près de Stein. Parmi les historiographes de Saint-Gall, Ratpertus, vers la fin du IXe siècle, précise que, avec l'aide de l'évêque de Constance Sidonius, Warinus obtient des biens du monastère, Vina et Turinga et EngiWarinus. * * * * * L'abbaye de Buchau (770) . thumb|260px|L'abbesse deuxième Adelindis de Buchau et Louis le Pieux. Guérin de Thurgovie se marie avec Adelindis de Buchau, née vers 720, au château d'Andechs. En l'an 770, elle fonde, avec son mari, un couvent de chanoinesses régulières à Buchau, sur une île du Federsee. Cette fondation est toujours commémorée dans l'abbaye lors de Adelindisfest. Le monastère est fondé par les Francs carolingiens dans un but de pénétration stratégique et symboliser la présence de l'Empire dans le duché de Alemannia. L'abbaye est richement dotée, dans le Saulgau et à Mengen, par Louis le Pieux, en 819. * * * * * La fin de sa vie (768-774) . thumb|260px|Charlemagne. A la mort de Pépin (768), l'influence du magnat décline. Par un diplôme du 22 mars 769, à Attigny, le roi Carloman signale au comte Uuarinus qu'il confirme au m''onasteriolo inter duas Pachinas'', gouverné par l'abbé Restoinus que tout ce que les moines de homines fiscalis nostros conparare aut de qualibet contract addere aut atraere potuerunt …. de fisco nostro iuxta Aufeldus sont compris dans l'immunité du monastère Warinus . Après la mort du roi Carloman début décembre 771, Wilcharius archiepiscopus et Folradus capellanus …, Warinus et Adalhardus comites cum aliis primatibus, qui fuerunt Carlomanni, se rendent à Corbeny, auprès de Charlemagne pour lui faire allégeanceWarinus . Pour l'ordre laïc, "Warinus et Adalhardus comités cum aliis primatibus". Le Lobdengau se trouvant dans le royaume de Charlemagne, Warin, comte de ce pagus''Autour de Fulrad de Saint-Denis'', Volumes 710 à 784, Volume 72 de Hautes études médiévales et modernes, Alain J. Stoclet, École pratique des hautes études (France). Section des sciences historiques et philologiques, Librairie Droz, 1993.. Narbonne se retrouve t'il dans la Maison des Milonides, alliés des Guérin, en reconnaissance des services rendus en 771 à Charlemagne par le comte Guérin de Thurgovie ?Formation territoriale de la Bourgogne: essai de géographie historique, Provinces et pays de France, Eugène Jarry, C. Poisson, 1948. . L'allié d'Alard contre Ogier, Guérin de Thurgovie, ne semble pas avoir beaucoup survécu aux événements de 771, puisque, dès 774, on voit un de ses fils, Isembard, le remplacer dans ses comtés d'Alémanie''Les origines du Duché de Bourgogne'', Volume 1, Maurice Chaume, Scientia-Verlag, 1977.. Les Annales de Murbach signalent pour l'année 774 la mort d'un Uuarinus, un nécrologue de Saint-Gall du Xe siècle consignant au 20 mai l'ob(itus) Uuarini comitisWarinus. * * * * * * * * * * SA FAMILLE . thumb|260px|Adelindis de Buchau.[[Fichier:Guérin.jpg|thumb|260px|''Chansons diverses de la geste de Garin de Monglane.]] Guérin-Warin est - on l'a vu - un descendant des Robertiens de Worms. La famille des Robertiens est une famille de la noblesse franque qui tire son nom du prénom Robert que portent un grand nombre de ses membres. Le premier connu est Chrodobert d'Alémanie, ''dux d'Alémanie (622-632). L'origine des Robertiens est rhénane. Ils sont apparentés avec Réginon de PrümRevue historique, Volume 301, Numéros 1 à 2, Librairie G. Baillère, 1999. . On voit les premiers Robertiens disposer par des branches cadettes ou des vicomtes fidèles de nombreux pagi. C'est le cas du Maine, du Nantais, de la Bretagne, du Corbonnais, du Vendômois...Études sur la naissance des principautés territoriales en France (IXe-Xe siécle), Volume 102 de Recueil de travaux, Rijksuniversiteit de Gent Faculté de philosophie et lettres, Jan Dhondt, De Tempel, 1948. . Les Robertiens sont les ancêtres de plusieurs grandes maisons royales ou non, comme les Guérinides. Selon un article de la National Genealogical Society la maison royale de Plantagenet (qui monte sur le trône avec le roi Henri II, en 1154) descend de Guérin (= Warin), comte de Thurgovie de 757 à 772National Genealogical Society quarterly, Volumes 31 à 34, Numéro 29, The Society, 1943. . Les historiens s'intéressent à la vraie nature des liens qui unissent Richard de Normandie aux Robertiens, Hugues le Grand, puis son fils Hugues Capet La Normandie des ducs aux rois, Ouest-France université, François Neveux, Editions Ouest-France, 1998.. Guérin de Thurgovie est la tige des Guérinides. Il se marie à Adelindis de Buchau, fille du duc lombard, Hildeprand de Spolète. Sa mère venait de Bavière. ¤ Isembard von Thurgau (ca 750-806), comte de Thurgovie de 774 à 806. Un des chefs de l'armée franque... Son fils, Isanbardus, donne en 798 ou 801 au monastère de Saint-Gall pro remedium animę fratris mei Suuaboni en Thurgau à Affeltrangen quicquid in ipsa fine uel marca pater meus nobis moriens dereliquid et nos uestiti sumus. En 804, il cède au même monastère de meo legitimo alodo aliquid, en Thurgau, à Wiesendangen, Rossrüti, Wil, Zuzwil et Ganterschwil omnia quicquid in his locis uel ad illa loca pertinentia de mea portione contingint, en se réservant le droit du rachat. En mai 806, Isanbardus donne à Saint-Gall des biens situés à Ganterschwil, Oetschwil et Seen en Thurgau, quicquid genitor meus ibidem mihi in heredidatem dimisit et ego moderno tempore ibidem uisus sum habere, en Hegau des biens à Kirchen ainsi qu'à Hoppetenzell (?), quicquid ibidem pater meus conquesiuit et mihi in heredidatem dimisit, et à Liptingen conquesitionem patris mei, quam me legitime existimo pertinere. L'acte est conclu à la condition, ut querellas, quas contra me habetis per singula loca in Durgauge, ab hodierno die et deinceps de partibus monasterii uestri sancti Gallonis neque contra me neque contra heredes meos nullo umquam tempore non reppetatis, unde nos uobiscum una cum aduocato uestro … bone pacis conuenit, quod cum supradicta traditione satisfacti fuissetis. La donation est faite pour le repos de son âme, celles de son père Warinus, et de sa mère HadellindaWarinus . ¤¤ Guérin de Provence. On retrouve les Guérinides dans la vallée du Rhône, mais aussi avec Aimeri et Milon, vicomtes de Narbonne, puis par le fils de ce dernier, Lievin (alias Liebulf de Provence)...De Clovis à Charlemagne: histoire et généalogie, Didier-Georges Dooghe, MCD, 2000, p.127. . Isanbard succède certes à son père Warin († 20 mai 774), comme comte en Thurgovie, mais il ne parvient pas à s'y maintenir et cherche par des donations à s'arranger avec Saint-Gall. ¤ Bouchard''The British Chronicles'', Volume 2, David Hughes, Heritage Books, 2007.. ¤ Milon de Narbonne (ca 735-791), comte, son fils''The Ancestry of Chamberlin and Grant'', Volume 1, June G. Henderson, Gateway Press, 2000. . Milon appartient au clan des Guérin, apparenté aux Milon de Trêves et descend des premiers Robertiens. Milon, du fait de son père est petit-fils de Robert de Hesbaye (696-avant 764)Annales de Bourgogne, Volumes 12 à 13, Université de Dijon. Centre d'études regionales de Bourgogne, 1940.. Conrad Ier, roi de Germanie de 911 à 918, va prétendre descendre de Warin, de même que le Guelfe Rodolphe, roi de Bourgogne de 888 à 912http://www.hls-dhs-dss.ch/textes/f/F20815.ph Ruthard et Warin. * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET REFERENCES . Catégorie:Robertien Catégorie:Comte du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Personnalité du VIIIe siècle Catégorie:Noblesse franque Catégorie:Prosopographie des Rambaud Catégorie:Histoire de l'Allemagne médiévale